The invention relates to a method and device for removing a ring traveller from the ring of a ring-spinning or ring-twisting frame.
A tool of this type for a ring with a horizontal flange is known from Swiss Pat. No. 63 534. This known tool is constructed in the manner of pliers, in which case the first side of the pliers serves as a lateral abutment for the ring traveller located on the ring. The other side is connected to a wedge-shaped mandrel engaging below the ring traveller above the ring and directed towards the first side. As a rearwards extension of the mandrel, this tool comprises a rod-like bent collecting device, on which the ring travellers removed are threaded in a row. When the two handle parts are pressed together, the mandrel engages below the ring traveller and penetrates a recess located in the first side, so that both ends of the ring traveller are lifted over the flange of the ring.
In this known tool, when removing the ring traveller from the ring, there is a danger that the yarn extending through the ring traveller is damaged or even torn. This is presumably the reason why a tool of this type which has been known for a long time is not encountered in practice, although there is a need for such a tool.
In practice it is useful to remove the ring travellers from the ring by means of hooks, mandrels, cords, tubes etc.; or even by striking them with a hammer. With a removal of this type, the ring travellers or parts thereof snap off and land somewhere in the vicinity, for example on the floor or in the waste material, from which they can only be sorted with difficulty or not at all. Also, ring travellers which snap off present a risk of injury, in particular to the eyes.